My Blue Eyed Boy
by regan888
Summary: When Katie receives a letter from a secret admirer, she writes back, hoping to uncover his identity.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"TRAVIS MICHAEL LEE AND CONNOR GREGORY STOLL!" Seeing me storm out of my cabin, the two trouble makers take off, full sprint, towards the lake.

I'm definitely not as fast as sons of Hermes, but I'm pretty quick. I took a short cut, heading for the pegasus stables, knowing they'd veer off course. I grabbed a quiver of arrows and a bow and hopped on my pegasus, Christoff, soaring upward. "Find the Stoll's," I command.

In minutes, I was flying above the brothers. I sent my first arrow at Travis, purposely missing him by inches. Screaming, the boys looked to the sky. "Who gave her a damn pegasus?!" Travis yelled.

"Bro, run like hell!"

I shot at Connor this time. The males scattered different directions. I flew after Travis, figuring he planned putting colored Easter eggs on my roof and probably laid the most.

As I raced after him, an explosion rang through the air. I looked back to find a plume cloud of yellow yolk, raining down onto my grass roof. Anger coursed through my veins, my face was beet red, and I pushed Christoff harder.

I aimed. _Careful, steady, relax, _I reminded myself. I was a good shot. Nothing like Hunters of Artemis or children of Apollo, but I was good. I released my grip and my arrow sank into Travis' calf. He yelp in pain and tumbled to the ground.

Christoff nosedived and I hopped off, storming over to the injured Stoll. "You shot me!"

I grabbed the arrow, tugging lightly, but causing him severe agony. "Put another thing on my roof and I will do more than just shoot you."

"I don't believe you, Gardner. You're a good girl."

It's true, I am, but I'm fed up with him. "Then I hope you aren't too attached to your balls, Stoll," I threatened.

Travis is a player and so is Connor. No package, no sex. They'd bet their life over their balls. They even have before. They beat Hades and Thanatos in a game of poker. Their lives if they lose, 100 drachma each, from each god if they won.

I pulled the arrow from his leg and walked away, letting blood pool out of him as Will Solace, a son of Apollo, hurried over to him.

"Demeter cabin, go collect exploded egg from the roof. I have a plan."

"Katie, what's going on?" asked my sister, Miranda Gardiner.

"We're in war."

"Katie, that was wicked. Flying on Christoff, then shooting Travis, and threatening him. Gods, chick, you got a little sadist in you," commented Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus.

I leaned back against my pillow, resting in the corner of my room my bed is pushed in. Thalia leans against one wall while Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, lays at the foot of my bed.

"Of course, Katie was awesome today!" says Lou Ellen Marshall, a daughter of Hecate, while walking in my room with Nyssa Wilder, a daughter of Hephaestus, and Miranda.

"I wouldn't have had the guts," adds Piper McLean, a daughter of Aphrodite, dragging Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, a daughter of Bellona, and Hazel Levesque, a daughter of Pluto, into my room.

"He's just on my last nerves, you know?"

Normally quiet Hazel spoke up. "You do know what happened to the last people who challenged the Stoll's, right? They're in an insane asylum in Des Moines, Iowa."

"Mental institution, Haze, we don't say insane asylum anymore," corrected Nyssa.

"Sorry! Why is the English language so hard?" The golden-eyed, frizzy-haired brunette plopped down on my floor.

No one said anything. There was nothing to say. They knew I was going through with my plan. No one could stop me.

I noticed how different we all are. Thalia is 16 and 5'2" with black hair and blue eyes. Annabeth is 19 and 5'9" with blonde hair and grey eyes. Miranda is 16 and 5'7" with blonde hair and brown eyes. Nyssa is 18 and 5'8" with brown hair and eyes. Lou Ellen is 17 and 5'7" with black hair and violet eyes. Hazel is 17 and 5'1" with brown hair and golden eyes. Reyna is 18 and 5'10" with brown hair and black eyes. Piper is 19 and 5'8" with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. I am 17 and 5'4" with brown hair and green eyes.

Thalia had quit the Hunters last Christmas. Her and Nico di Angelo had developed crushes on each other and started dating when she quit. Annabeth and Percy Jackson are engaged. Nyssa is dating Will Solace. Lou Ellen is dating Malcolm Noble, Annabeth's half-brother. Hazel and Frank Zhang are still together as are Piper and Jason Grace. Reyna gave Leo Valdez a chance and now they're engaged. Everyone suspects Miranda and Connor have something going on, but neither will admit anything.

The whole camp "ships" Travis and I. We even have a couple name: Tratie. Do they really think that blue eyed boy holds my heart? He wouldn't in a million years. His chocolate curls are a mess. His ears stick out, reminding me of Dumbo. His smile is sarcastic and he always wears a smirk. He's tall: 6'4". Sure he's muscular, has an eight pack, and has definitely fixed his scrawny, scarecrow look by adding muscle, but he's a jerk. He's always pranking my cabin. He gets off by embarrassing me. I hate it. I don't let anyone know, but his pranks really hurt me sometimes. I cry myself to sleep because of how angry, embarrassed, and upset I am.

"Katie, are you okay?" Annabeth worriedly asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, wh-oh, I'm fine." I wiped the tear trailing down my cheek.

"It's getting late, we should start heading out."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye," I called as the girls filed from my room and cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I slapped my alarm clock. Sitting up, I noticed an orange rose sitting upon my dresser. Orange roses mean fascination. I grabbed the note the rose was sitting on. The note was written in beautiful handwriting I'd never seen before.

**Katie,**

** You fascinate me more and more everyday. You're the most incredible and interesting person I've ever met. I learn something new about you every day. I'm always watching, always protecting you. Never worry, I'll be there. I only wish I could say this in person. **

**~Yours**

**P.S. Do you know what my shirt is made out of? It's boyfriend material. **

I giggled. I truly giggled. His note was cute. I don't know who he is, but he's cute. Especially the pick up line. He's got gorgeous handwriting.

I decided to write him a letter and leave it in the same place, hoping he would read it and write back.

**Guy With Gorgeous Cursive,**

**I thought the note was adorable. Thank you for the rose. Any man who knows the meaning of flowers is surely a wonderful person. I would love another note, especially one with another P.S. pick up line. Please write me back, I love your handwriting and would like to know you better.**

**XOXO Katie**

I put on an orange tank top, hoping he would subtly get the hint that I got his note.

After lunch, I visited Travis in the infirmary. His leg is all bandaged. Apparently, he lost quite a bit of blood. He'll be bedridden for the week. Losing so much blood made him weak, and ambrosia doesn't replace blood.

I knocked on the door frame. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh, not bad."

"So, no pranking for a week?"

"Actually, no pranks for two weeks. Will told me not to walk, but last night I did anyway. I hurt the muscle or tendons some more and I'm not allowed to walk for two weeks."

"Sucks to suck, homie," I teased.

"You shot me! You should be taking care of me." I sat on the edge of the bed. "What's with the smile, Gardner?"

I slightly blushed and smiled wider. "This morning, I found an orange rose, which means fascination, on my dresser. I have a secret admirer. He wrote a note, too. He said I'm incredible and to never worry, because he's always there to protect me. He signed it 'Yours'. He also wrote a cute pick up line as a P.S."

"Sounds like you're in love with some guy you don't even know." He sounds kind of miffed. What's his problem?

"Not in love, but it was a classy and adorable gesture. He has the most beautiful handwriting. I wrote him back and left the note in the same place, hoping he writes another note and picks mine up, when he sets his down."

Travis eyed me. His eyes wandered down my body and back up. "You purposely wore orange," he accused. "You're sending him a sign that you got the note."

"Am I that easy to read?!"

He only shrugged. I hopped off the bed and exited the room, waving at him. I headed towards Rachel's oracle cave to paint with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Travis recovered and my two weeks of amazing bliss ended. He just had to TP my cabin. Furious, I set my plan in motion. Just before everyone came back from campfire, Miranda and I set up a bag of that old rotting egg yolk and hung it above Travis' bed. When he lays down, his weight triggers a pin to pop the plastic bag, and nasty, pungent egg will rain down upon him like the rath of hell! Or just an angry pissed off girl.

We waited. Minutes passed and finally, finally, the Hermes cabin came back. Travis sat down and jumped up as soon as the slimy malleable substance touched his skin.

Miranda and I whooped and high-fived as Travis turned, glaring. "Hey, Gardner," he maliciously smiled. "Why don't you come...give me a hug?" he finished, lunging out his window at me.

Miranda and I took off. He caught my ankle and dragged me down. I screamed as if being pulled into the deepest pits of Tartarus. Chiron stomped his hoof, interrupting our fight.

"Travis, release Katie. You both are teaching sword fighting together this week. That is your punishment. Now, go to bed. Oh, and Travis, get a shower, son. You reek."

The next morning, another note appeared. He doesn't send them often. It's been two weeks. This note was accompanied by a blue rose, meaning the impossible or unattainable.

**Katie,**

**Blue roses mean the impossible. That prank you played was amazing. Nobody would've guessed. You threw his own prank back at him. truly amazing. Have you ever been told your eyes are so green? They are the color of grass. When we met, the only description I could come up with was "liquid grass". I know, it's a terrible description, but your eyes are gorgeous.**

**~Yours**

**P.S. If a fat man kidnaps you, don't worry. I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas.**

Again, I giggled at the cheesy pick up line. Maybe for Christmas I'll find out who he is. I desperately want to know. He's so sophisticated, classy, and corny.

I decided to start crossing people off my list of who this could be. It's obviously not Travis, as the writer referred to Travis as "him". It's not Percy, Nico, Will, Frank, Leo, Jason, Connor, or Malcolm. That leaves Pollux, the son of Dionysus, a couple sons of Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, Athena, Ares, Hypnos, or Iris. That's a lot of guys.

I walked into the arena, ready to teach. Travis was already there, cutting up some straw dummies. He's shirtless. The muscles in his arms and back ripple, like water, with every movement. I was mesmerized by his body. He's a large guy-twice my size. I hadn't realized I was staring, until he cleared his throat, asking if I was "willing his pants off".

Slightly embarrassed, I scoffed. "I was looking at all the flab. You could really use some excercise," I lied.

He doesn't need to work out! What the hell am I thinking? Look at his body, Gardner! Even the little beads of sweat are reluctant to leave his washboard abs. Ugh, I'm an idiot.

We started class. We were trying to teach young Ares kids how to control their anger and young Apollo kids how to use weapons other than bows and arrows.

Travis and I had to spar to demonstrate a lot of maneuvers. Travis always let me win, and he just liked me ending up on top of him. Guy, they're so immature. I actually asked Travis one time on a scale of one to one-hundred, how immature he was. His answer, "69, babe." He also winked at me.

That day was one of the few times I've ever punched him in the face. I broke my hand that day, too. It hurt like being held captive and being forced to walk the Trail of Tears made out of Legos. Then again, every day with Travis is like walking on Legos. Those tiny, but fun, horrors.

I wasn't paying great attention. Travis lunged and I stepped back on top of a step. I didn't know the step was there. My weight was unbalanced and I fell backwards, twisting my ankle. A _crack! _echoed through the arena and I screamed bloody murder at sight of my broken ankle.

"It's not supposed to face that way!" I hysterically cried.

"Class dismissed and somebody get Will," called Travis.

"Will do!" answered a boy, causing the other boys to snicker.

The girls covered their eyes, some even puked. This was worse pain than the shattered hand. I started to hyperventilate. I was having a panic attack and going into shock. I was a total mess.

"Gardner, take a breath. Deep, deep breathing. In, out, in, and out."

Calmer and without Will, Travis effortlessly scooped me up in his arms. "This is so embarrassing," I groaned, hiding my burning face in his chest.

"Which part-when you broke your ankle and started hyperventilating or the part that I have to carry you?"

"Both," I mumbled, causing a chuckle to erupt from him.

Travis set me on the bed and I started feeling woozy. I noticed Will, standing by my wrist. I followed a tube from my wrist to an IV bag. _Morphine, _I figured. The last thing I saw before complete darkness was Travis' worried look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

My head pounds, my throat's parched, and my eyes feel stuck together. I open my eyes and am hit with bright lights. I hiss and close my eyes. Someone places their hand behind me and sits me up. "How are you?"

I open my eyes to see Travis. "Good," I yawn.

"Somebody left this for you."

He handed my a note and light pink rose.

**Katie,**

**Light pink roses mean sympathy. I hope you feel better and your ankle heals quickly. I want to see you and get anything you need, but I'm afraid of what you think of me. I'm afraid you hate me and I can't stand the thought of that. I'm sorry for anything and everything I've ever done to you. I won't tell you what I've done, because it will reveal my identity. I'm sorry.**

**~Yours**

**P.S. I lost my teddy bear. Can I cuddle with you tonight?**

I actually felt really bad. He thinks I hate him. "Who sent this?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just got back. It was left here." He's lying to me. He's lying to my face. He knows who sent this. He seems really uncomfortable.

The first letter was sent the night I shot him. He later told me he walked that night, after Will told him not to. The next letter didn't come until the day he was released. It can't be him, but he acts so awkward when I talk about the letters.

A plan formed in my mind. "Oh."

**Guy with Gorgeous Cursive,**

**I want to meet you. Will you tell me your name? I'm sure I don't hate you. I've deduced you're probably not Travis and I don't hate him. He makes me angry, but even I don't hate him. He's a good friend. He can be sweet and funny and really goofy. I wish you'd tell me who you are.**

**XOXO Katie**

"Set this where you found it."

Travis followed my orders. After he left, I placed a tiny camera aimed at the note. When he stops by, I'll get him on camera.

It was a great plan. Unfortunately, he didn't send me another note. Ambrosia and nectar healed my ankle in two weeks. Those two weeks were miserable. Everyone visited, but I couldn't stand not getting another letter. I was falling for some mystery guy, who I really think could be Travis! I can't be in love with Travis! The scales and balance of life would be thrown off.

A knock interrupted my thoughts. "Katie," said Chiron, "tomorrow you and Travis will embark on a quest. Rachel gave a prophecy.

_"Mother of the Thief has endangered us all,_

_"One son and flower set out to win or to fall._

_"Gods encaptured need a save,_

_"Compromise wisely or all will raze."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_The__wind swirls around, pulling my chocolate curls into a wild dance. I run through rows and rows of towering flowers. It's like the garden scene from _Alice in Wonderland. _I look around wildly. My eyes hold a look of terror. I hear someone call my name_. "Katie! Katie! Gardner!"

_ Travis, it's Travis. I run towards his voice, calling out his name. Tears stream down my cheeks. I notice a sign that says, _"Dumbarton Oaks, Washington D.C."_, right before I see him. I run towards Travis. _"NO!" _he yells. I don't have time to stop. I trip, falling down a hole. Father and farther I tumble, screaming. _

I sit up gasping for air. I'm sweating. I glance at my alarm clock. It's only 4:00 am. I still have four hours before we leave. I think we now have our destination-Dumbarton Oaks garden in Washington D.C.

I noticed a note on my dresser and three roses. The first rose is yellow with red tips, the second lavender, and the third red. I read the note out loud.

**Katie,**

** As I wrote these letters I thought I was falling in love with you-the yellow rose with red tips. Then I realized I've always loved you. I remember the first day we met. For me it was love at first sight-the purple rose. Because of your quest, I can no longer write you. It breaks my heart. I want you to be careful and come back to me. I can only give you this red rose. I love you.**

**~Yours**

**P.S. I dislike your last name. You should change it. Change it to mine.**

I started bawling. He said "come back to me", like he wasn't going on the quest. I don't know if it's Travis or not! Now, I'll never get another letter. That angered me. Then the pieces clicked in place. I got angry at Travis. This is his fault!

I gathered up all the notes and all the roses. I snuck out of my cabin and into Travis'. Children of Hermes have ears like hawks, so I know he heard me walk into his room-head counselors have their own room. I started tearing his room apart, looking for anything he'd wrote on.

I opened drawers, dumping their contents. I strung clothes out of his closet and pushed him off his bed. I threw pillows and blankets around. I scoured every inch of his room and finally found a notebook.

**She's gorgeous, even more so today than yesterday. I can't get her out of my mind. Her eyes-just wow. There's a bubbly innocence hidden in those bright, liquid-looking orbs. They're mesmerizing. I lose myself. **

** She hates giggling. She says it makes her feel like one of the stupid sluts. I love when she breaks into uncontrollable bouts of giggles. I love being the reason for those giggles. It's rare, but it does happen.**

I couldn't bear looking at him. Why would he play such a mean joke? Why would he purposely go through this much work to pull a prank? Am I really that gullible? Is that why he does what he does? He knew how I felt about the letters and yet, he let me go on thinking it was real. It was all a joke. My life is a joke.

I scribbled my own note on the next blank page. I couldn't even talk to him. I didn't have the energy to yell, especially at four in the morning.

**How could you be so cruel? What did I ever do to deserve this kind of hell? Why would you play with me like that? How could you play with me, my heart, and my head? How could you? I hate you, Travis Stoll. I loath you.**

I stuck the roses and notes in as a bookmark and shoved the notebook at his chest. I turned and ran. Before I was out the door, he grabbed my wrist, whipped me around, and kissed me.

I melted in the kiss. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, I saw fireworks, and felt a spark. He was making me forget my anger. I wanted to kiss back. I wanted to forget I was angry and just kiss him. I pushed him away and ran. He let me go.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was or where I was going. All I knew is I wanted to get away. Away from him, away from this quest, away from the notes, and away from my crazy fucked up life.

I heard birds cawing. I rub my sleepy eyes and sit up. I'm on the beach. I have sand in my hair and on my face. I brush off as much as I can and stand up. This part of the beach isn't familiar.

I wander along the beach and finally find camp. "I found her! Everybody! I found her!"

A group of fifty people come running at me. I don't understand. "What's going on?"

Annabeth ran up to me, crushing me in a hug. "You've been missing for hours! We've looked all over for you!"

"What do you mean missing?"

"The whole camp was at Thalia's pine tree to see you and Travis off on your quest but you didn't show. Travis told us what happened. He and Miranda left as the camp started our search for you."

My heart fell and it was obvious my face fell as well. "What's wrong?" asked Lou Ellen.

"He...he left...with Mir?"

They nodded. "Is there something wrong?" inquired Thalia.

"People, you're so dense!" Piper commented. "She loves him. Katie loves Travis and although they fought, she wanted to go with him."

"No, I didn't," I lied. Piper looked unconvinced. "Where did they go?"

My friends all shared a look, debating on whether to tell me. "Lompoc, California, the Flower Seed Capital of the World," answered Percy.

I shook my head. "No, no. It's Dumbarton Oaks garden in D.C. That's where they need to go. I need to get a hold of Miranda. How long ago did they leave?"

Nyssa answered, "Two and a half hours ago, they should be in the city." I took off, going to make an Iris Message in my cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Miranda Gardiner, New York City." I tossed the drachma and Miranda and Travis came into view.

Travis and I looked away, unable to look at each other. "What's going on with you two?" asked my sister. "Travis told us the story, but Katie tell me your side."

"You need to go to Dumbarton Oaks in Washington D.C., not Lompoc."

"You just avoided my question."

"There's nothing to say," I snapped. Hurt crossed Miranda's face. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Mir. I'm confused, frustrated and angry."

Travis snorted and said something under his breath. "What?" asked Miranda.

Travis looked up, piercing my grass-green eyes with his sapphire blue ones. Tears swam in his eyes. They were tears of anger, desperation, and betrayal. Dark bags circled his eyes. He's probably been up since four. He clenched his jaw and I knew his hands were in fists. "How can you be confused, frustrated, or angry?" he growled.

I took a deep breath.

"More than one of us can be confused. I'm just as angry. You lied to me. You said you had no idea who wrote the letters, yet it was you all along. I don't understand if it's a prank or not. Your pranks hurt. I thought you hated me and that was why you played such mean pranks. I didn't and still don't understand. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey, Gardner! I'm in love with you. Yeah, bye.' I'm sure it would've worked out really well."

"You could've talked to me. You don't realize the effect you have on me."

Neither of us could look at the other. I looked down, hiding the falling tears. I didn't want to cry. I hated crying, especially over a guy while in front of him. He tears down my walls and he's the reason I build them back up even stronger. I hate myself for letting him in. I hate myself for loving him.

"Good luck. Be safe." I swiped the message away, before either of them could say anything.

I ran for my cabin. I shut my door and leaned against it, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I noticed another note.

**Katie,**

**I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. Miranda is going with me, not that her going is any better. I had to keep you safe, and now I have to keep Miranda safe, not only for you, but for Connor as well. I love you.**

**~Yours, Travis Michael Lee Stoll**

**P.S. If I don't come back alive, don't mourn. Forget me and live your life.**

He expects me to forget him. He's insane. He is completely insane and maybe that's why I love him. I would want him to forget me if I died. Thinking that and the note got to me. The tears came harder. I tried taking deep breaths.

The breathing didn't work. I started hyperventilating as the tears rolled down my cheeks, like a river flows through a valley. I started coughing, not being able to catch my breath. I fell to the floor, convulsing on my hands and knees.

Annabeth burst through my door. She yelled things at me as she rubbed my back, but I couldn't hear her. I felt dizzy and light-headed. The last thing I saw was Annabeth's stormy grey eyes, before I collapsed and my world went black.


End file.
